Oak
Oak is a deer who lives in Thicket, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Oak displays a calm, and level-headed demeanour even when in under the dire straits of war. This along with his tactical and methodical nature was shown during his battle against the King Alder, where he calmly explained his abilities and assessed his actions to form successful strategies in the the heat of the moment. Skills He has the skills of a deer. Like any deer, his antlers can be used to form a powder that can be used to revitalize the forest. He possesses the lava nature, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured energy, which he can use to create and manipulate the form and movements of an extremely durable and rubber-like substance, that was strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating attacks. The rubber-like substance created can be manipulated to serve multiple purposes, such as a rubber wall for defence, or large rubber balls to serve as a crafty distraction. He has also shown that he can manipulate the lava to form a rope out of this rubber that can be used to grab things with. Description ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In “Paradox”, while confronting King Alder, he revealed the strengths and weaknesses of his deceased superior to the other members of the unit, before asserting that to adequately counter the king's endurance they would require a far stronger wind nature attack than previously used. He also recounted the story of how Alder died. After observing Star's arrival and Alder's evasion of his Spiraling Star, Oak tells him that Alder won't be hit while using his lightning nature. However, when the attack finally collides, Oak is more surprised by Alder's terrifying rate of recovery. Informing the unit of his suspicions about Alder's strange behaviour, he urges the others to disperse when the king begins charging his strongest move, before instructing the earth nature users to prepare a defensive wall that he himself later reinforces with his lava nature. Retrieving Star, he details Alder's move and comments upon the foolish attempts of some guards to attack the king as he breaks through the wall, in spite of his warnings. As Oak continues his explanation, Star asks how the king received his scar despite his resilience and so, he describes how Alder confronted the Eight-Tails alone but never disclosed the specific details to anyone. Curious about how a human can manipulate such dense energy, as Naruto attempts to form a Tailed Beast Bomb, Oak isn't shocked when it fails but is instead concerned by Star's apparent overexertion. Responding to Star's later inquiry into contacting Hawthorn, Oak identifies that he can patch him through via Diamond Glow, just as the cliff beneath them is destroyed. Seeing Alder prepare to knock out Star, Oak seemingly encases him within a ball that the king then pursues, unaware that Star had actually been removed. This provides a small opportunity to reach both Hawthorn and the Eight-Tails, which Star uses to formulate a strategy. Placing his faith in this plan and commanding the Sealing Team to assemble, Oak observes Alder impale himself with his own attack, realising that this must have been how he received his only scar. After the king is sealed, he states that it was indeed contradictory for a warrior to possess both the strongest spear and shield, and that in the end, the spear was the stronger of the two. In "The Regents Assemble", when Tirek devastates the battlefield by dropping two meteorites on it, he saves the clone of Star located there. In response to Star's question, Oak laments that even though Star was just a clone, he saved him instead of others because he was integral to winning the battle. He then heads over to Platinum along with the rest of the guards. As reinforcements in the form of the remaining regents arrive, he tells the others that he informed HQ of their coordinates. As Mystic Heart, Ingrid and Aspen engage Tirek in battle, Oak enlists the help of the others to go after the Gentle Light-controlled Platinum, who had begun to emerge from the debris. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", he continues to pursue King Platinum. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the Reincarnation Curse released, Oak watched alongside his comrades as Platinum was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Deers